Pour quelques pots cassés
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ Ils marchent tous les deux depuis plusieurs minutes, depuis plusieurs siècles. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils sont bien, tous les deux. Enveloppés dans la pénombre calme et rassurante de la nuit.


**POUR QUELQUES POTS CASSÉS**

* * *

><p>Onze heures trente-deux. Cette vieille illuminée a réussi à le garder une heure de plus. Encore.<p>

Il a mal à la main d'avoir tant écrit. Et l'amère certitude de s'être bien fait avoir. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus dur à digérer. Non, ce qui lui reste en travers de la gorge, ce n'est certainement pas cette énième retenue qu'il peut ajouter à son édifiant palmarès. Oh non. Tout ça, il ne s'en formalise pas. Il n'y a guère plus que sa mère pour s'affliger de ces punitions qui pleuvent sans discontinuer sur ses deux garçons. Pour lui, elles sont désormais aussi habituelles que ses heures de cours … Il en a juste beaucoup plus que les autres élèves, voilà tout.

A vrai dire, c'est l'absence de Georges qui lui pèse ce soir. Parce que sans lui, ce n'est pas pareil. Et qu'alors, les retenues deviennent de réelles sanctions. Pas une récréation supplémentaire et privilégiée, une occasion de sévir une fois de plus. Juste tous les deux. Non, cette fois c'est différent. Différent parce qu'il est seul. Désespérément seul. Que cette absence le torture. Que le silence le tue.

Un sourire désabusé étire sa lèvre supérieure et forme une moue étrange au coin de sa bouche. À la fois espiègle et boudeuse. Cet enfoiré a réussi à s'en tirer …

Mais pas lui. Alors c'est lui et lui seul qui subit les conséquences et paie les pots cassés. C'est le cas de le dire. Peut-être que « payer les boules cassées » serait une expression plus appropriée à la divination. Ou à la non-divination … Question de point de vue. Mais peu importe, le résultat est le même. Quoi de pire que de passer sa soirée à observer d'abrutissantes volutes de fumées, prise au piège dans de vieilles boules de cristal ? En tête à tête avec le professeur Trelawney. Seul. Fait comme un rat.

Onze heures quarante. Le château dort. Le silence règne. Les flambeaux crépitent paisiblement et leur lumière douce et apaisante ricoche sur les pierres froides. À l'abri des regards importuns, sans être troublées par le passage et les cris des élèves. Elle transperce l'obscurité de ses assauts vacillants et maladroits. Rivalise avec la Lune. Les couloirs sont déserts. Presque en deuil de leur animation quotidienne. L'endroit lui parait un instant étranger. Jamais il n'avait songé que le château pouvait être si calme, si majestueux. Si différent en somme. Il manque à Poudlard cette vie, cette animation qu'il s'emploie à garantir chaque jour, avec la conviction que l'École se souviendra des frères Weasley.

Il étouffe un bâillement dans sa manche. Il est trop tard pour jouer les trouble-fêtes. Et puis, sans Georges, ça n'aurait pas la même saveur. Il manquerait quelque chose. Et la victoire ne serait pas complète. Alors pas ce soir. Pour les mauvais tours, c'est ensemble ou rien. Tous les deux. Parce que c'est « un coup des jumeaux ». C'est toujours un coup des jumeaux. La question ne se pose d'ailleurs même plus, lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver des coupables. Le fait est établi depuis bien longtemps pour tout remettre en question. Depuis leur entrée au sein de l'école à vrai dire. Il n'y a pas de coup de Fred, ni de coup de Georges, mais les coups des Jumeaux. C'est une règle désormais. Presque une loi. Une légende.

Mais quand sonne l'heure des représailles, c'est chacun sa peau. Ça aussi c'est une règle. Juste entre eux cette fois. Un accord tacite qu'aucun n'a jamais pensé remettre en question. Au fond, ça fait aussi partie du jeu. Parce qu'ils savent que ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques pots cassés. Alors dans ce genre de jeu, sans trop grandes conséquences, la solidarité a ses limites. En particulier quand le nom de cette folle de Trelawney entre en ligne de compte.

Ainsi, quand il s'était fait prendre, il s'était d'abord offusqué d'avoir été le seul. Comme s'il avait pu être assez égoïste pour priver son frère d'une si belle occasion de faire souffler un vent de panique dans le château. Assez égoïste pour le priver d'un si beau moment. Comme s'il avait pu agir seul, ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Et comme si ses professeurs l'ignoraient ! Il avait joué au type vexé, trahi, blessé même. … Il avait tenu une heure. Et puis il avait dû admettre que lui non plus ne se serait dénoncé pour rien au monde. Même pour Georges. C'était chacun son tour. C'était de bonne guerre. Et sous un certain angle, leur plan avait à moitié réussi. Ils avaient saboté le cours et l'un d'eux en sortait indemne. Indemne et sans retenue.

* * *

><p>Des pas résonnent sur les dalles du couloir. Tout doucement. Comme si quelqu'un dansait et frôlait à peine le sol. Quelque chose de léger, d'aérien. Ces pas l'intriguent. Il n'y a aucune chance que ce soient ceux d'un professeur ou d'un préfet. Encore moins que ce soient ceux du vieux Rusard. Ceux-là, il les connait par cœur. Il les aurait reconnus.<p>

Il s'avance un peu, dépasse une colonne. Et elle apparait. Ses cheveux blonds baignés dans le pâle halo de la lune. Si petite, si fragile au milieu de l'immense couloir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?, chantonne sa voix de petite fille.

Comment fait-elle ça ? Elle ne s'est même pas retournée. Pourtant, il aurait juré n'avoir fait aucun bruit en s'approchant.

- Qui est là ?, reprend-elle.

Elle fait volte face et scrute la pénombre de ses grands yeux. Quand elle dégage la lourde mèche qui barre son visage, pour la ramener derrière son oreille, il aperçoit le radis qui chatouille son cou. Et il la reconnait enfin. Luna. Évidemment.

Elle approche. Elle ne l'a pas encore vu, dissimulé à l'ombre de son pilier noir. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de disparaître avant qu'elle le trouve et qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il a vu assez de folles pour la soirée. Mais à la lumière des flammes, il voit ses yeux briller, comme si elle avait pleuré. Et ça change tout.

Il se montre à la lumière. Elle sourit.

- Oh c'est toi, fait-elle simplement. Il est tard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, merci Luna …

Cette fille est tellement étrange ! Si embarrassante et pourtant si loin, si absente. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il se sent tout à coup si mal à l'aise. Lui, d'habitude si vif, ne sait pas quoi répondre à cette petite poupée blonde. Ses yeux lui paraissent immenses, sous ses sourcils presque blancs. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a toujours cette expression à la fois rêveuse et surprise ?

- Que fais-tu ici Luna ?

- C'est gentil de m'appeler par mon prénom, fait-elle, distraite.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

- Les surnoms ne manquent pas. Les gens sont très inventifs pour ce genre de choses, tu sais …

Était-ce cela là raison des larmes qu'il a cru voir sécher au coin de ses paupières ? C'est drôle, il l'avait toujours crue trop ailleurs pour s'en soucier. Pour ne serait-ce que les entendre, tous ces surnoms. Avant ce soir. Tout compte fait, il s'était peut-être trompé. Ils s'étaient peut-être tous trompés à propos de la douce Luna.

- Ce sont des imbéciles, tranche-t-il.

Elle le fixe un instant. Avec une intensité qui le trouble.

- Tu es gentil Fred Weasley.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?, relève-t-il, surpris.

- C'est évident.

- Je veux dire, tu ne me confonds pas avec mon frère ?

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de ses lèvres. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu dire de drôle. Il se retourne pour s'assurer que personne ne les a entendus, que personne ne vient. Mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier. Comme si elle savait. Comme si elle savait absolument tout.

- Bien sûr que non voyons. Je sais que tu es Fred Weasley, réplique-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, un sourire malicieux juché au coin de sa bouche.

- Euhm, très bien … d'accord, peine-t-il à articuler, toujours perplexe.

- Que faisais-tu là ?, demande-t-elle, innocente.

- C'est moi qui ai posé cette question …

Il retrouve un semblant d'aisance. Doucement, ils s'apprivoisent. Elle ressemble à un petit oiseau. Et elle semble tout à coup un peu perdue. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair traverse ses pupilles. Elle se souvient.

- Mon collier a disparu.

- Et tu le cherches en pleine nuit ?

- C'est plus facile.

-Si tu le dis …

Un silence gêné s'installe. Il s'empresse alors de le combler.

- Tu … tu dois beaucoup y tenir … ?

- C'est ma mère qui me l'avait donné.

- Oh …

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Il se sent bien stupide, tout à coup. Il sait pour sa mère. Beaucoup de gens savent. Ça n'a jamais été un secret. Alors il comprend sa détermination et son air encore plus perdu qu'à l'ordinaire. Son cœur rate un battement. Peut être deux. Il se serre. À vrai dire, il a beaucoup de peine pour elle. Et une furieuse envie de prendre ce petit moineau dans ses bras.

- Tu veux bien que je cherche avec toi ?, souffle-t-il tout doucement.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme un enfant. Au bout de longues secondes, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire mutin bien qu'un peu triste.

* * *

><p>Ils marchent tous les deux depuis plusieurs minutes, depuis plusieurs siècles. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils sont bien, tous les deux. Enveloppés dans la pénombre calme et rassurante de la nuit. Le silence ne les gêne plus. La présence et la chaleur de l'autre suffit. Ils sont là, c'est tout.<p>

Tout à coup, Luna s'arrête, l'air songeur.

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se brûler en touchant tes cheveux ?, demande-t-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se noyer dans des yeux bleus ?, s'amuse-t-il.

- Non, dit-elle avec aplomb. Parce qu'on ne se noie pas dans le ciel.

- Mais on peut se noyer dans l'océan.

- Seulement si on ne sait pas nager.

- Ah oui, ironise-t-il. Je suis bête, bien sûr …

- Ce n'est pas grave, réplique-t-elle comme pour le rassurer. Mais est-ce que je vais me brûler dis ?

- Non, sourit-il, attendri. Non je ne vais pas te brûler.

- Oh …

- Je serais curieux de savoir qui t'a raconté des bêtises pareilles.

- C'était cette fille qui ne remue pas trois fois son chocolat avant de le boire …

- C'est si important ?

- Non, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas fait attention … ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'elle en fait …

Son regard erre d'un mur à l'autre, remonte le long d'une colonne et suit les arabesques du plafond. Elle a l'air d'une somnambule. Jolie danseuse à l'équilibre précaire.

- Non, je veux dire, c'est si grave que ça de ne pas remuer trois fois son bol de chocolat ? À quoi ça sert ?

- Ça éloigne les joncheruines, fait-elle sans même se retourner.

- Ah … si ça éloigne les joncheruines …

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?, insiste-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça … ce ne sont pas des créatures très intelligentes tu sais.

- Je te crois.

- Tu devrais le faire toi aussi, reprend-elle après un instant de méditation. Pour le chocolat …

Elle plante ses iris délavés dans les siens. Et tant de sérieux chez cette petite étoile le déstabilise.

- J'essaierai d'y penser.

- C'est bien, souffle-t-elle, satisfaite. Ce serait triste s'ils entraient dans ton cerveau et te rendaient fou. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi.

Il sent son regard sur sa peau. Comme une caresse. Cette fille est un drôle de petit ange. Et sa voix l'emporte loin, très loin. Comme le chant des sirènes. Alors la nuit peut bien être longue, elle peut bien le mener n'importe où. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il veut bien payer mille fois encore pour quelques pots cassés.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sais pas quoi dire !<br>J'avais commencé cet OS en août, il était temps d'y mettre un point final.  
>Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de ne pas avoir trahi le beau personnage de Luna.<br>Et bien sûr, j'espère que vous aurez aimé.  
>Merci tout le monde !<p> 


End file.
